Onset
Onset is a bonus Zombies survival map that was created by RoachTheIntelCollector. It is a recreate of his maps Outbreak and Humane. Unlike the other two, this map features a large change, such as everything mostly taking place within the labs and interior of the facility. After turning on the power and flipping a switch within the loading bay, the outside area of the facility can be accesed, which is identical to the previous two iterations of the map in terms of layout. This map ultimately bridges the gap on how the Coil Arms Division managed to infiltrate the Cryptid hatchery and ultimately recover several specimens for their top secret superweapon program, Project Omega. Overview Like Outbreak and Humane, Onset takes place at a research facility. This time, the facility is a Cryptid breeding hatchery located on Frixion, which is dedicated to uncovering the science and history of the Cryptids. The map features four unnamed soldiers of the Coil Arms Division as the playable characters. The map is divided into two main areas; the interior of the facility, and the outside area. The interior is mostly linear in design while the outside is mostly wide open with various paths the player can choose to go. Lower Levels Players spawn on an elevated platform just above a large cooling tunnel in the lowest point of the whole facility. The room features two repairable windows, the DTn-64 CQC for 500 points, Helping Hand for 500/1500 points, and a buyable door for 750 points. On the other side of the 750 door is a hallway that will eventually turn left, leading to a usable elevator. Within this hallway is also the DTe-12 for 500 points. Once all players are within the elevator at the end of the hall, the player can use it for 500 points, which will take the player to the rest of the interior. It should be noted that once the players reach the end of the line with the elevator, it can be used again for 500 points after a small cooldown time. It also doesn't require the players to all be in the elevator to use it afterwards as well. R&D This portion of the map is the largest of the interior area. After getting off the elevator, the player must go through a sliding door to the left side of the hallway containing the elevator. Immediately to the left of the sliding doors upon passing through them is a lone 750 point door, which when opened, will give the player access to a small research lab, which contains the initial Mystery Box location. Continuing down the hallway will bring the player to a set of double doors which can be opened for 1000 points. Within this hallway as well is the V-61 for 750 points and Speed Loader. On the other side of the 1000 point double doors is a hallway that immediately heads left. Within this hallway is the MPX-24 for 1000 points. At the end of this hallway is a set of automatic sliding double doors, which brings the player to the main research area. In this area is a two doors, one for 750 points and the other for 1250 points. Immediately to the right before the double doors is another Mystery Box location. Behind the 750 point door is a small research lab that contains the first of two Der Wunderfizz machines, as well as the main Power Switch. To the right of the 1250 point door is a small nook that contains Human Shield for 2500 points. Behind the 1250 point door is a small hallway which branches off into three doors, but only the door on the right is usable. This will bring players through a medium sized room that contains side offices. On the wall within this room is also the TXs-6 for 1250 points. The room will also have a set of double doors to the left, which brings the player to a hallway that contains the Mag-5 for 1250 points, as well as a set of double doors that can be opened for 1500 points. Hatchery On the other side of the 1500 point door is the main Cryptid hatchery, which contains several Cryptids locked within cages along the sides of the room. The M4X1 is located on the wall in this area for 1500 points, as well as another Mystery Box location and Marathon Runner for 2000 points. At the end of this area is a set of double doors that will lead the player through a "V" shaped hallway. At the end of the hallway is a set of double doors, which can be opened for 1750 points. Loading Bay On the other side of the 1750 point door is the Loading Bay, the final area of the interior. This area is square in design, featuring several crates and boxes around the area. The Volk Mk II can be found on the wall for 1600 points, as well as Stopping Power for 2000 points. In between the two large metal doors is a switch that once pulled will open up the outside area of the map. Outside The outside area is an exact recreate of the previous two iterations of the map. Directly in front of the exit is a wide open parking lot, with several containers and unusable armored trucks. Heading west of the parking lot will lead the player to the security station, which was the original spawn location of the previous two iterations. Heading south of the parking lot will lead the player to the courtyard, containing some more open range combat. Heading east from the courtyard takes the player to a metal staircase that leads to a metal walkway. Heading further south from the courtyard takes the player to the loading/receiving bay, which also contains a couple unusable armored vehicles. Directly overlooking the loading/receiving bay from the south and east is the testing grounds, containing several pools of acidic water and fuel tanks. Within the courtyard is another Mystery Box location, as well as the second Der Wunderfizz machine. All of the wall weapons within the facility are found somewhere on the walls of the outside area. Weapons Starting Weapons * MX-1911 * Knife * Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * DTe-12 - 500 points * DTn-64 CQC - 500 points * V-61 - 750 points * MPX-24 - 1000 points * TXs-6 - 1250 points * Mag-5 - 1250 points * M4X1 - 1500 points * Volk Mk II - 1600 points Mystery Box * DTa-45 * ACX * TX-82 * TX-90 * TXL-4 * Volk Mk II * DTs-5 * PX-90 * UXP-45 * DTm-240 * V-150 * M60X4 * TXR-98A * UXAX-12 * JV-9 * AL-8 * DTR-61 * Reaper * TXB-5 * X44 * TX-46 (Single or Akimbo) * RXa-54 * TXZ-15 Perks * Human Shield '- Take more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand '- Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * 'Speed Loader - Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * Marathon Runner - Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * Stopping Power '''- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. *Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Intro / Ending Cutscenes * The intro cutscene that plays whenever a player begins a solo match reveals that the Coil Arms Division sabotaged the facility with the use of several pure samples of Element X in its natural form, resulting in the creation of zombies. ** These samples were also revealed to have been recovered from the Mines of Despair on Fidea VI. * At the end of each match, a brief cutscene showing the team escaping the facility with several specimens is played, which sets the stage for the Coil Arms Division's master plan in ''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare. Gallery Outside Area - Onset.jpg|A view of the outside area. Trivia * This is the second map created by RoachTheIntelCollector in the Eclipse Warfare series that is a survival map, the first being Dunkelste Stunde. Category:Bonus Maps